The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a cooler device.
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep liquids therein in a cold condition until used. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,369; 3,696,633 and 4,255,944 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.